


You Have To Kiss Him Now, I Dared Ya

by jacksonnw



Series: Damijon Week 2018 [3]
Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Boys Kissing, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonnw/pseuds/jacksonnw
Summary: First kiss - The whole gang (Jon, Damian, Maya, and Kathy) are at Damian's house playing truth or dare. After a series of pranks, the game gets more serious when Maya dares Jon to kiss Damian.





	You Have To Kiss Him Now, I Dared Ya

A slightly out of breath Maya ran into Damian's room and slammed the door shut. She turned and looked at Jon, "Alright, your turn, truth or dare?"

Damian got up and shook his head, "Not so fast Ducard, let us see it."

Maya sighed, "Seriously Damian, you don't believe me?" She pulled out Jason's helmet from behind her back, "Happy now? I don't see what the big deal is,"

Jon and Damian turned to each other and laughed, "When an angry guy on a bike is chasing after you and trying to shoot you, you will," 

Maya sat back down next to Kathy, "You'd never think the bat boys cared so much about their… accessories."

Kathy giggled, "Well if they're anything like Damian, it makes perfect sense."

With Jon up next, Maya knew what she had to do. Because both boys were so oblivious, it was up to her to make the first move. The game was about to change whether he picked truth or dare, "So, Jon, what will it be?"

"Hmmm," Jon stopped to think. After deciding that Maya was usually nice to him, he thought he could pick dare without it being too bad, "I'll choose dare. What's it going to be?"

"I dare you," she paused for dramatic effect, turning to look at everyone in the room before stopping at Damian, "to kiss Damian. On the lips."

Jon's face turned bright red as he looked over at Damian. Jon tried to protest, but he was so flustered when he opened his mouth, he couldn't speak. 

Damian, for his part, had no trouble talking, "What sort of nonsense is this? How is kissing an acceptable 'dare'?"

Maya knew that she needed to do something to convince both boys to do it, so she played their egos. "What, is Robin scared of a little kiss? And what about you Superboy, something got your cape in a twist?"

"I'm not scared of anything!" Damian shouted.

"Ya, me neither," Jon added, "except like scary movies, haunted houses, the Joker-"

Kathy reached over to cover Jon's mouth, "We get it, Jon, now are you two gonna keep talking or are you gonna kiss,"

 _That's why I like this girl_ Maya thought to herself. With Kathy on her side, her plan was guaranteed to work. And if she got a kiss by the end of the night too, as a reward for her matchmaking, well that just seemed fair. 

Maya stood up and grabbed Kathy's arm, "We're leaving now, and there better have been a kiss by the time we get back." She hesitated and stared pointedly at Damian, "And I'll know if you're lying," With that, Maya dragged Kathy out of the room to give their two friends some much-needed privacy.

 

After what seemed like an eternity of silence, Jon finally spoke, "so… are we actually going to kiss?"

"Don't worry Jon, I doubt Maya would actually know if we kissed."

"I meant, do you… do you want to kiss me?" Jon stammered.

"What? No," Damian replied a little too quickly. 

"Ya, me neither," Jon murmured.

That should of have been the end of it, but the idea kept going through both boys' minds. While it was obvious to both their families and to pretty much anyone who spent more than five minutes with them that they were 'more than friends', Damian and Jon had no idea. Neither had any clue that the other felt the same way.

What Damian did know was that he thought about Jon almost all the time and kissing him had crossed his mind on more than one occasion. He just never knew how to act on those feelings without the possibility of ruining their friendship. 

No matter the situation, Jon often found himself staring at Damian's lips and wondering what they would taste like. Now, with the perfect opportunity to find out if Damian felt the same way, he knew he had to make a move. 

"Ok, so I might have been lying before," Jon confessed with a laugh, "I kind of want to kiss you… just a little bit." He felt his face start to warm up again and quickly hid his face in his hands. 

"Jon," Damian said and pulled Jon's hands away from his face, "I wasn't being completely honest myself."

Jon looked into Damian's eyes, "Wait, does that mean-"

Damian leaned in until their lips were almost touching before whispering, "Yes corncob, I want to kiss you too."

 

Kathy impatiently tapped her foot outside the door. "How long are we going to wait out here," she asked Maya.

"I don't know Kathy, as long as takes for those two idiots to get together. I really thought they would have kissed by-"

They both froze when a loud moan echoed through the door. And then another. "There it is," she chuckled, "Our work here is done"

"So…" Kathy trailed off, playing with her hair.

"We are in a mansion," Maya whispered, "There's definitely an empty room somewhere."

"And just what would we do in one of these empty rooms?" 

Maya gave Kathy a quick peck on the lips before skipping away. After a couple steps, she looked over her shoulder and said, "It's up to you, but I wouldn't mind some more of that."


End file.
